


Dealing with fanatics

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanatics suck, Humor, Not for Laurel fanatics, Other, Parody, self therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Deadpool deals with a bunch of Laurel fanatics. Not for fans of Laurel Lance.





	Dealing with fanatics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).

> So, this was prompted by the fact that the Laurel fanatics are at it again and inspired by Aragorn II Elessar’s similar works.
> 
> It’s meant to be humorous but not sure it actually is.

A bunch of Laurel fanatics were patting themselves on the back after harassing a few fanfiction writers who dared to write something other than Oliver/Laurel and criticized Laurel Lance when, suddenly, the door burst open.

“Hey morons, what’s up?” Deadpool said as he walked in like he owned the place.

“Who are you?” one of them asked rudely and Deadpool laughed insanely in a way that made them all nervous.

“I’m Deadpool. If you were fans of comics, you’d know who I am. But you probably don’t even read the comics besides your little passages on Green Arrow and Black Canary,” Deadpool said mockingly and the shivered, wondering how he knew so much about them. “And I’m here to set you morons straight.”

“What are you talking about?” One of them asked.

“Well, you seem to have taken it upon yourselves to bully anyone who doesn’t share your narrow minded views of the Black Canary, specifically the Arrowverse version,” Deadpool said, casually pulling out one of his blades. 

“They deserve it. Only Laurel Lance is the true Black Canary,” another said angrily and Deadpool laughed hysterically.

“And yet, the only thing she has in common with her is the name. She’s a lawyer who always needs to be directed to help people, she’s not a master fighter, she has none of the character background in the comics. If you were true fans of the Black Canary, you wouldn’t care what her name was, whether it was Dinah or Laurel or even Sara, you would just be happy to have the character. But you all are a bunch of Katie Cassidy fans, pretending to be Black Canary Fans,” Deadpool said casually as he casually twirled his sword.

“That is not true!” One of them said before he suddenly found a Katana at his neck.

“So you’re calling me a liar?” Deadpool asked in a deadly voice.

“No,” the fanatic said weakly.

“Good,” Deadpool said cheerfully as he lowered the blade. “Now, where was I? Oh yes, you bully people who don’t share the same viewpoints as you on the Black Canary character. To be honest, all you’re doing is making people not want to write for Oliver/Laurel period. ArlyssTolero or whatever he goes by now wants nothing to do with it. Aragorn II Elessar, who actually likes the pairing, isn’t going to do it because of having to put up with you losers. Philippe363 recently decided on a ‘scorched earth’ policy where he deleted all his Oliver/Laurel works and decided to never write a Lauliver story ever again. After getting a couple messages from you losers on his ‘Like old times’ story Sunday afternoon, Stand with Ward and Queen, the guy who brought us together, was about ready to follow suit until he got the idea for this. And he doesn’t like me that much, so you know you screwed up when he has to use me.”

“What?” the fanatics said in complete bewilderment. 

“In short, you’re a bunch of losers with no lives who are far too invested in an actress, dressing it up as liking a character far too much,” Deadpool finished and they all seethed. “Normally, Justin Bieber would be here to teach you all a lesson.”

“Oh god please no!” the fanatic s cried out in terror.

“But he couldn’t make it, so I got the next best thing,” Deadpool finished as he door opened.

A mean wearing a black trench coat and a skull vest underneath walked in, carrying two rifled. The fanatics screamed as he opened fire, waiting until the screams stopped before he stopped pulling the trigger.

“Damn fanatics,” Frank Castle muttered disgusted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a bunch of you probably already know, some people have been going around, harassing anyone who writes Oliver with someone other than Laurel, usually Sara, or who says anything bad about Laurel, even if it’s just a minor critique. They seem to completely lose their minds over it, on the basis of being Black Canary fans.
> 
> But the truth is that they aren’t Black Canary fans. If they were, they wouldn’t care whether the woman holding the mantle was named Laurel or Dinah or Sara or another name, they’d just be happy to have a Black Canary. 
> 
> The fact of the matter is that Laurel bears little resemblance to Black Canary in the comics. Black Canary is a leader, not a follower. Laurel always needed to be directed to help someone; she never took charge of the situation. Black Canary is considered one of the best female fighters in the DC universe, but Laurel is a novice compared to the likes of Helena, Nyssa, and Sara. Black Canary has a history with the League of Assassins, which Laurel does not possess. The only thing Laurel does share in common with her comic book counterpart is her name.
> 
> None of that is a slam against Laurel, but I’m simply stating facts. And the fact is Laurel is not a very good adaptation of Black Canary. Sara was a good adaptation and Dinah, prior to season six, was also a good adaptation. But they got nothing but hate from these people. Because, when it comes down to it, these people are not Black canary fans, but Katie Cassidy fans. 
> 
> And, quite frankly, I am sick and tired of these Katie Cassidy fans harassing me and my friends. I’m seriously one step away from following Phillipe’s lead and deleting all of my Oliver/Laurel stories.
> 
> So, you Losers who are probably reading this, go get a life, go jerk off to a Oliver/Laurel smut story, and kindly leave me and my friends the fuck alone.
> 
> Pardon my French everyone else.


End file.
